Kode Terakhir
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Fukasaku datang membawa kabar kematian Jiraiya. Benarkah Jiraiya mati? bagaimana reaksi Naruto saat mengetahui hal tersebut? berhasilkah Naruto memecahkan kode terakhir yg ditinggalkan Jiraiya untuknya?  warn: gaje, garing, abal.  Read n Review Please..


Perkenalkan… ini fic ke-3 Reikan di Ffn.. seperti biasa karya-karya Reikan selalu dihiasi dengan hasil fic yg abstrak(?) yg aneh bin ancur bin gaje. Pada kesempatan kali ini Reikan memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah fic dengan genre humor yg menurut penilaian reikan sih cukup garing. Tapi ya sudahlah, Reikan hanya ingin minta satu hal aja: "READ AND REVIEW PLEASE".. hehehe

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, Garingness, Ancur, sedikit OoC, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Jangan salahkan Author kalau setelah membaca fic ini readers mengalami gejala penyakit "nyesal baca fic ini" dan penyakit "Ingin membunuh Author", DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Pairing: gak ada

Inspirasi: Manga Naruto chapter 404 & 405, jadi ada baiknya readers membaca kembali chapter tersebut..

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY

Rated: gak tau sih fic ini ratenya K+ atau T, tapi ya sudahlah K+ saja…

Disclaimer:Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto. *ditendang oleh Masashi karena sok akrab*

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

################

Pada hari itu cuaca di Amegakure seperti biasanya hujan. Tetesan air hujan terus menerus memenuhi wadah-wadah penampungan air yg disiapkan oleh penduduk Amegakure untuk segera dikirimkan ke Sunagakure yg dilanda kekeringan. Hal itulah yg membuat sosok Pain sangat diincar oleh para warga desa Suna untuk bisa diculik dan dipaksa untuk menurunkan hujan di Suna.

Yap, itu tadi hanya sekilas info saja, sekarang kita beralih ke tempat dimana cerita yg sebenarnya berlangsung.

Hari ini *gak jelas tanggal, bulan n tahunnya* cuaca di Konoha cukup cerah, namun sepertinya kabut dingin akibat hujan berkepanjangan di desa tetangga –Amegakure- membuat kondisi udara jadi cukup dingin. Hal inilah yg membuat Naruto yg baru bangun tidur memutuskan untuk tidur lagi.

"Yo! Naruto! Jangan tidur lagi, baka!", ujar sang sensei yg buruk rupa sehingga wajahnya disembunyikan dalam topeng hitam dan hanya menyisakan mata kanannya. Karena mata kanan itulah satu-satunya bagian yg keren di wajahnya.

"Buh, Ternyata ada Kakashi-sensei. Tau aja kalau aku mau tidur lagi.", ujar Naruto sambil cengengesan.

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan hebat!", ujar Kakashi bangga dengan hidung mengembang dibalik masker hitamnya.

"Alah, siapa juga yg muji! Hahaha. Ada perlu apa sih sensei kemari? Kata si Sannin Mesum Icha-Icha versi ke-4 masih belum boleh diterbitkan. Tapi aku sudah tau lho ceritanya gimana. Ceritanya-", ujar naruto bertanya sambil menjelaskan. Namun saat Naruto belum selesai menjelaskan tiba-tiba Kakashi mengaktifkan genjutsu Mangekyou-nya pada Naruto hingga Naruto pingsan.

"Huh, hampir saja mata ini bisa membaca apa yg mau dibilangnya. Kan gak seru kalau aku tau ceritanya sebelum membaca.",Ujar Kakashi lega.

Hening sejenak.

"Hoi, Naruto! Bangun! Bangun!", pada naruto yg pingsan.

Bukan salah Naruto sih kenapa Naruto pingsan, ini semua kan akibat Mangekyou-nya Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian di kepala Kakashi terlihat sebuah bola lampu neon yg bersinar terang (?) pertanda kalau ia mendapat ide yg cemerlang.

"Sepertinya aku harus memakai jurus legendaries ini untuk saat seperti ini.", ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kakashi lalu mencoba untuk menegakkan posisi tubuh Naruto demi kesuksesan jurusnya. Kakashi pun bersiap.

"Sennen Goroshi no jutsu!", pekiknya sambil menusukkan tangannya secara cepat dan keras ke bokong si bocah Kyuubi.

Tak ayal, si penerima jurus langsung tersadar dan terpekik dengan keras sambil memegangi bokongnya yg sakit akibat jurus derita seribu tahun itu.

"Baka sensei!", teriaknya sambil memukul kepala sang sensei. Namun tampaknya sang guru telah mengetahui rencana Naruto dan segera mengelak. Naruto meninju angin dan kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hahaha, habisnya kamu tadi pingsan sih!", ujar Kakashi dengan cengiran tersembunyi dibalik maskernya.

"Grr… ya sudahlah. Ada urusan apa sensei kemari?", Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Tsunade-sama ingin bertemu denganmu.", ujar Kakashi.

"Ogah ah. Aku gak mau kencan sama nenek-nenek. Hueekk.", ujar naruto jijik sambil muntah.

"Bakayarou!". Ujar Kakashi sambil meninju perut Naruto. "Dia bukan ingin mengajakmu kencan, Baka! Dia mau member tahu sesuatu yg kayaknya penting sekali.". lanjut Kakashi.

"Ugh.. Ya sudah, Ikuzo Kakashi-sensei!", kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya. Tampaknya ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi supaya gak disiksa sama Kakashi lagi.

"Setidaknya gantilah dulu pakaian tidurmu yg bau iler dam ompol itu.", balas Kakashi sambil memasukkan dua jarinya ke masker untuk menutup kedua lubang hidungnya. Tampaknya ia merasa jijik dan kebauan dengan aroma iler+ompol di baju tidur naruto.

"Hehehe.", ucap Naruto sambil ketawa-ketiwi.

Kakashi hanya sweatdropped.

################

Anda kembali menyaksikan berita "Seputar Dunia Ninja". Kali ini kabar menarik datang dari Otogakure, tepatnya pada seorang pemuda bernama Kimimaro. Kimimaro yg sekarang terlihat sangat stress sepulang dari liburan akhir semesternya di Konoha. Oh, ternyata selama di Konoha Kimimaro terus menerus dikejar oleh Akamaru, Pakkun dan anjing ninja kakashi yg lain. Tampaknya aroma tulang yg sangat menusuk dari tubuh kurusnya mengundang perhatian lebih dari para anjing di Konoha. Akibatnya Kimimaro menghabiskan liburannya selama 1 minggu sambil dikejar anjing 1 minggu non-stop. Hal itulah kiranya yang membuat Kimimaro sekarang ini stress dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Konoha akibat phobia pada Anjing. Demikian berita hari ini.

################

Kembali ke laptop, eh maksudnya kembali ke Konoha *dasar author gadungan*

Naruto yg telah berganti pakaian dan memakai 1liter parfum khusus untuk menghilangkan bau badannya akhirnya beranjak untuk menemui sang Godaime bersama Kakashi.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan 2 ekor katak yg memiliki hubungan ayah dan anak yaitu Gamakichi dan Gamabunta.

"Huh? Bos Katak dan Gamakichi?", seru Naruto ketika melihat kedua makhluk nista (?) itu.

"Yo, Naruto! Lama tak jumpa!", sapa Gamakichi.

"Apa yg sedang kalian lakukan disini?", Tanya si rambut kuning jabrik konoha ini.

"Yeah, sebenarnya-", ucap Gamakichi namun buru-buru dipotong oleh Gamabunta.

"Gamakichi! Tutup mulutmu!", perintah sang ayah kepada anaknya.

"hn? Sebenarnya ada apa sih bos katak?", Tanya Naruto semakin bingung.

"hmm.. sebenarnya….", "ujar Gamabunta yg sepertinya ragu untuk menjawab.

"Sebenarnya apa?", Tanya Naruto menggesa.

"Sebenarnya kami kesini untuk menagih janji pada Tsunade-sama. Ia janji mau membelikan kami pasta gigi Peps*d*nt. Soalnya Bau mulut Gamakichi udah terlalu parah, makanya tadi ku suruh dia untuk menutup mulut.", jelas Gamabunta menjelaskan sambil malu-malu seperti Hinata(?).

"oooohhhh", ujar Kakashi dan Naruto ber-oh ria sambil sweatdropped.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke gedung hokage setelah permisi sama Gmabunta.

Sesampainya di… di… di… mana ya? *PLAK! Author digeplak readers*

Oke kita ulang.

Sesampainya di gedung hokage.

Naruto merasa terkejut dengan melihat sedang dilakukannya pembangunan di gedung hokage. Tampaknya gedung hokage akan segera dipugar dan diganti dengan gedung baru yg katanya akan jadi gedung pemerintahan termegah se-dunia ninja.

Seperti yg dilihat Naruto di siaran berita Konoha News tadi malam *sejak kapan naruto doyan nonton berita?*, rencana pembangunan ini akan dilakukan dengan secepat mungkin. Gedung ini nantinya akan dilengkapi dengan fasilitas gedung rapat model 2010(?), apartemen untuk staff hokage, fitness centre, kolam renang, spa, home theatre, dan tentunya dengan toilet (?).

Menurut berita yg Naruto dengar (lagi) gedung setinggi 36 lantai termasuk 3 basement ini menelan dana sekitar 1,2 trilyun ryo. Sumber dananya akan diambil dari APBD (Anggaran Pendapatan dan Belanja Desa) Konoha 2010. Namun hal ini tampaknya juga memicu kemarahan dari para warga desa yg berujung pada aksi demonstrasi. Berbagai spanduk bertuliskan "TOLAK PEMBANGUNAN GEDUNG BARU HOKAGE" dan "JANGAN MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANG RAKYAT" pun tertempel dimana-mana.

Ya sudahlah kita beralih saja dari topik yg tak akan ada habisnya tadi.

Selanjutnya Naruto pun masuk ke dalam gedung yg rencananya akan dipugar keesokan harinya itu.

Saat didalam ruang kerja hokage, ia melihat ada Tsunade, Shizune, Sai dan Sakura serta seekor katak kecil yg tua didalam ruangan tersebut. Tampaknya suasana memanas.

"Hoi, Tsunade-baachan, AC-nya mati ya? Kok panas gini sih?", Tanya Naruto menanyakan kenapa suasana di ruangan terasa panas (?).

"Tentu saja Naruto baka! AC-nya kan lagi rusak! Tuh lagi di service sama Sai!", jawab Tsunade.

Ternyata Sai sedang men-service AC, dan setelah selesai…

"Tsunade-sama, AC-nya telah selesai di-service.", lapor Sai.

"Hohoho, bagus, Sai! Kau akan kupertimbangkan untuk jadi teknisi di gedung baru besok.", ujar Tsunade riang..

"Arigatou, Tsunade-sama.", sahut sang pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Nampaknya Sai memiliki bakat yg sesuai dengan cita-citanya sejak kecil yaitu jadi teknisi*lho?*.

AC pun dihidupkan dan suasana mulai mendingin.

"Wah, begini baru enak. Hehehe.", ucap Naruto. "Oh iya, Tsunade-bachan. Kenapa kau memanggilku?", lanjut naruto bertanya.

"Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan Fukasaku-sama ini. Beliau ada informasi penting yg harus ia sampaikan. Fukasaku-sama kenalkan ini Naruto Uzumaki yg kuceritakan itu.", jawab Tsunade.

"Oh, jadi ini murid kesayangan Jiraiya-can itu." Sahut Fukasaku sambil manggut-manggut.

"Apalagi ini? Kakek katak? Aneh-aneh saja.", celetuk Naruto.

"Jaga mulutmu Naruto! Beliau ini Fukasaku-sama, katak pertapa terhebat dari gunung Myouboku. Beliau kemari karena ingin bicara padamu.", ujar Tsunade.

"Hahaha tak perlu seformal itu Tsunade. Kau ini muridnya Jiraiya-chan ya Naruto?", Tanya Katak tua itu.

"-CHAN? '-chan'? seenaknya saja kau memanggil Sannin Mesum dengan panggilan –chan seperti itu! Kau pikr kau siapa kakek tua?", ketus Naruto marah.

"Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu Naruto! Beliau ini guru dari Jiraiya. Beliau lah yg mengajarkan jurus katak padanya.", terang Tsunade.

"!", Naruto terdiam.

"Hahaha …Sannin Mesum? Kau sama lucunya dengan gurumu itu Naruto!", ujar Fukasaku sambil tertawa.

"Hah, ya sudahlah Kakek Katak. Apa yg ingin kau katakan padaku?", Tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. dimana sebaiknya aku memulai ya… hmm….. itu…. Hmm…", jawab Fukasaku kikuk. Fukasaku memegang kedua tangannya dan mengadukan 2 jari telunjuknya (dengan gaya Hinata).

"Kau ini lama-lama seperti Hinata saja ya! Cepat katakan!", celoteh Naruto tak sabaran.

"Sepertinya aku lebih baik mengucapkannya sekarang.. hmm..", lagi-lagi ia kikuk.

"Tentu saja! Tidak mungkin kau mengucapkannya besok!", gerutu Naruto kesal.

"Jiraiya-chan telah terbunuh di medan pertempuran.", jawab Fukasaku.

"Huh?", Naruto terdiam.

Suasana hening terjadi.

Hening…

2 abad kemudian.. *readers: "kelamaan author baka!"*, eh maksudnya 2 menit lewat 59 detik kemudian….

"Kau ini bicara apa?", Tanya Naruto. Sepertinya penyakit budeg nya kambuh lagi. Tepat saat Fukasaku mengatakan hal memilukan itu, sebuah gumpalan kotoran yg ada di telinga Naruto menutup lubang telinga Naruto secara sempurna (?). sehingga naruto jadi Budeg karenanya.

"Hoi, baka ! lo gak denger Fukasaku-sama bilang apa?", Tanya Sai.

"Gak, emangnya lo denger?", jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Dengerlah! Gue kan gak budeg kaya' lo !", jawab Sai sambil teriak.

Akhirnya Shizune dengan berat hati pergi ke Konoha Market untuk membeli korek kuping untuk membersihkan telinga Naruto yg tersumbat kotoran.

2 jam kemudian setelah semuanya bergotong-royong bahu-membahu membersihkan telinga Naruto, scene diulang.. *readers: "huuu !"*

"Jadi apa yg mau kau katakana?", Tanya Naruto.

"Jiraiya-chan tewas di medan pertempuran. Dia berkelahi dengan Pain karena dia melirik dan menggoda gadis-gadis simpanan Pain di Amegakure. Pain yg marah lalu memutuskan untuk membunuh Jiraiya-chan.", jelas Fukasaku.

"Huh?", ketus Naruto (lagi).

Naruto terdiam seakan tak percaya. Perkataan Fukasaku bagaikan petir yg menyambar di siang bolong bagi Naruto.

Semua yg ada di ruangan itu tampak menitikkan air mata.

"Sebelum dia mati, dia menitipkan pesan padamu lewat kode ini.", ujar Fukasaku sambil membuka bajunya untuk memperlihatkan kode yg terukir di punggungnya.

"Iiiiihhhhh Fukasaku-sama mesum!", teriak Sakura, Shizune dan Tsunade secara bersamaan sambil menutup mata dengan tangan. sepertinya mereka tak tertarik untuk menyaksikan tubuh indah(?) dan atletis(?) milik Fukasaku.

"Ah, cerewet kalian!", gerutu Fukasaku-sama.

"Kode ini?", ujar Naruto.

"Ya, ini kode yg ditinggalkan Jiraiya sebagai pesan terakhirnya padamu, Naruto.", Ucap Fukasaku.

"I, N, B, 0, 8, 5, 2, 5, 5, 6, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, A, P, 3, H, L, J, D, K, T, I, A, B, S, M.", ujar Naruto mengeja kode tersebut.

Sejenak Naruto berpikir keras seakan otaknya sepintar Shikamaru. Dan akhirnya ia mampu memecahkan maksud dari kode tersebut dengan sangat jenius. Dan kemudian….

"HAHAHAHAHA!", Naruto sontak tertawa keras.

Semua menatapnya bingung.

"Mengapa kau tertawa Naruto?", Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Hahahahah… kalian mau saja tertipu oleh Sannin Mesum itu.", ujar Naruto masih sambil tertawa.

"Lho? Maksudnya?", tanya semuanya –kecuali Naruto- bingung.

"Kalian mau tau arti kode itu?", Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu. Sebutkan Naruto!", jawab mereka antusias.

"I = Ini, N= Nomor, B=Baru, 085255656789, A=Aku, P=Pulang, 3, H=Hari, L=Lagi. J=Jangan, D=Dengarkan, K=Katak, T=Tua, I=Itu, A=Aku, B=Baru, S=Saja, M=Menipunya."

Semua yang ada disana dan juga readers yg membaca ini ber-sweatdropped ria.

################-owari-################

Gimana readers-san? Gaje dan garing kan ceritanya? Maafkanlah kalau begitu. hehehe

Tiba-tiba aja dapat ide gaje kaya' gini, dan berita yg diselipkan di tengah cerita itu hanya sebagai pemanis cerita saja kok… hehehehe

Oh iya, bersamaan dengan ini Reikan-kun sebagai Author ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan yg Reikan lakukan. Dan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1431 H.

Reikan gak butuh THR berupa uang, jadi bisa melalui sumbangan REVIEW dari readers-san aja…

Hahahah jangan lupa ya kalau Reikan-kun udah bikin peraturan yg berbunyi:

"BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG TELAH MEMBACA FIC INI, WAJIB UNTUK MENYUMBANGKAN REVIEW !",

Oke atas perhatiannya Reikan ucapkan Arigatou….

Ja mata ne!


End file.
